fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichthyosaurus
Ichthyosaurus ('ik-thee-uh-sawr-us', meaning "Fish Lizard") is a small, fish-eating prehistoric marine reptile from the Late Triassic and Early Jurassic in Europe and Indonesia, added in the "Dinosaur Renaissance" 7.3.2 Build. They are strictly water-based piscovorous animals, and thus are cathermal, meaning active throughout the day and night. They are also the second smallest aquatic reptile behind henodus. Adults are three blocks long, and approximately 1.2 blocks tall. There is no size difference between sexes, though males and females can be differentiated as males have a much brighter pattern. Newborns are green-colored, approximately 1 block long, and are fully grown in 7 minecraft days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Ichthyosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it neutral. Mood does not effect the ichthyosaurus' behavior, as they are passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the ichthyosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Mesozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a ichthyosaur. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are purely aquatic reptiles, they hatch from egg sacs that need to be placed in water. BEHAVIOR Ichthyosaurus are aquatic, dolphin-like creatures (though they are not mammals) that can be created by the player. They do not break blocks weaker than iron. They are very fast swimmers, and are piscivores, meaning they eat fish. They are semi-passive, and only attack if hungry. They are hatched from a sac, and can be hatched either on land or water, though cannot move on land and must be put in water. Males have redder coloring on their body, and females have more green bodies. When they hunt, they will attack the aquatic alligator gar, coelacanth, henodus, nautilus. and sturgeon, as well as squid. Adult Ichthyosaurus breed every five minutes if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is determined by how many individuals are near by. TAMING Because it's hatched from a sac, it is tamed automatically after hatching. If hatched by use of a spawn egg, then it can be tamed by hand feeding or by using a whip. It can be ordered by an empty shell. FEEDING Ichthyosaurus are piscivores, so they eat any kind of fish, including fish spawn, nautilus, Sio-Chiu-Le, and normal fish items (raw or cooked). They can also eat from a feeder with meat in it. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 7.3.2.png|The 7.3.2 banner, which includes Ichthyosaurus. 2016-08-09 14.41.41.png|Female ichthyosaurus 2016-08-09 14.39.27.png|Male ichthyosaurus OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM.png|Several Ichthyosaurus crowding around(but not attacking) a squid. 2018-08-07_16.19.57.png|3 Ichthyosauruses being observed by a Plesiosaurus. 2018-08-09_11.49.52.png|A pod of Ichthyosaurus. 2018-08-24_13.42.29.png|A beached ichthyosaurus. 2019-02-28_14.09.01.png|An ichtyosaur attacking a squid Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.20.52.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Piscivore Category:Live birth Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Aquatic Category:Jurassic Category:Triassic Category:Vertebrate Category:Non-Archosaur reptiles